<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we can do it if we try by bluejaysonq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667661">we can do it if we try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaysonq/pseuds/bluejaysonq'>bluejaysonq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, mentions of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaysonq/pseuds/bluejaysonq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i guess “eye” can’t really write stuff that good :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>lacuna/pixl (mentioned)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we can do it if we try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lacuna waited.</p><p>She was patient. She took on all the voices that were directed at her without a second thought. </p><p>She saw Pixl for the first time when she was on stage. Pixl wasn’t an actor, but a political activist. Lacuna didn’t really understand that; Pixl always seemed so timid on stage.</p><p>(Lacuna didn’t know that Pixl was forced to speak politically by Ludyc.)</p><p>(She’d protested)</p><p>(He’d hit her.)</p><p>Lacuna was drawn to the far away look in Pixl’s eyes as she spoke. Her eyes were confusing. Her words spoke maturity, but her eyes told Lacuna that she was afraid.</p><p>Lacuna had only gone to two of Pixl’s speeches, even though she wish she could’ve gone to more. She had her own duties to attend to.</p><p> </p><p>A knock at the door. A (unknowingly to Lacuna,) cry for help.</p><p>Strange.</p><p>‘ Strype, get it for me, will you? ‘ Lacuna yelled to her doodle, who was knitting his clothes in the living room. A grumble, before she could hear the door creaking open.</p><p>She could hear sobbing, and suddenly she was alarmed. She climbed out of bed, and headed to the door, only to see Pixl.</p><p>The pink tufts of hear was unmistakable, only she was clutching her right eye, with blood oozing through her fingers. That couldn’t be good at all.</p><p>(She always figured Pixl must’ve been taller than her, since she seemed so metaphorically tall on stage, but now that said girl was in front of her, she realized that that assumption was very wrong. In fact, the girl was shorter than any doodle she’d ever seen.)</p><p>‘ U-um! Let’s get you inside, you can explain later when you’re not bleeding out of your fucking eye. Strype, get me some gauze and bandage wrap. ‘</p><p>Strype, naturally compassionate, was already on it, as Lacuna led Pixl to the couch. </p><p>‘ You poor thing.. can you show me what happened? ‘</p><p>Lacuna might’ve made a little mistake earlier. </p><p>Void of any eye at all, blood poured out of the empty space as well as tears. How the fuck did this happen?</p><p>Strype returned with his supplies and audibly gasped at the scene before him. </p><p>Pixl hadn’t spoken a word since she arrived at Lacuna’s house, but now she spoke. </p><p>‘ I... truly apologize, ‘ a pause, as she hiccuped, ‘ for the... i-intrusion. You don’t even k-know who I am.. I’m sorry... ‘</p><p>Lacuna quietly shushed the tiny words. She had been right before, Pixl really was timid.</p><p>‘ Don’t apologize okay? I know who you are, I’ve seen you on TV and stuff. Let’s just try and fix this. ‘</p><p>Even though she was missing an eye, the one that was left haunted her more than the missing one.</p><p>It showed off true, absolute terror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lacuna is also a really nice person, but later on in the story you notice she’s really protective of Pixl. Pixl also secretly knows who Lacuna is, because she’s been on the run from the police for a long ass time, so she’s also seen her on TV.</p><p>Lacuna the delinquent and Pixl the babey. What could go wrong?</p><p>PS. Pixl ran to Lacuna’s house instead of Rosemarie’s because it was closer.</p><p>PPS. She knows where Lacuna lives bc she did some internet stalking on Ludyc’s phone</p><p>PPPS. She got in trouble for that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>